


the reaper and the scholar

by naukhti



Category: Islamic Lore
Genre: As Fuck, Drabble Collection, Epic Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Self-Indulgent, Various setting, no regrets
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naukhti/pseuds/naukhti
Summary: Kumpulan drabble tentang Izrail, Idris, dan persahabatan mereka.





	1. Canon

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini adalah fiksi dan semua tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan YME  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini

Semua malaikat di surga tahu kalau Idris punya antusiasme yang tidak terbendung menyangkut ilmu pengetahuan dan peradaban, itu karena Izrail sangat suka membicarakan teman kecilnya.

Awalnya Izrail bercerita kepada Israfil, yang lanjut mengobrolkan nabi dari Babilonia itu dengan para malaikat dari divisi Munkar dan Nakir, berlanjut kepada malaikat dari departemen yang lain, dan yang lain, dan yang lain sampai seluruh surga tahu kalau Idris tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bergerak-gerak dengan semangat ketika sedang antusias, serta matanya akan membulat sempurna dan warna coklat indahnya berkilat penuh rasa penasaran dan keriangan. Deskripsi Izrail ini mau tidak mau membuat para malaikat tersenyum kecil membayangkannya.

Manis sekali membayangkan sang rasul yang bertingkah bagai anak kecil diberikan manisan ketika berhadapan dengan ilmu pengetahuan.

Lalu bertahun-tahun kemudian, Idris mendapat izin dari Bos Besar untuk tinggal di surga, dan juga memperoleh karunia darinya hinga bisa datang ke tempat kerja malaikat. Dan para malaikat pun sadar kalau Izrail sama sekali melebih-lebihkan antusiasme laki-laki itu

Tapi mungkin karena Idris sudah dimakan usia juga, antusiasmenya lebih halus dari yang mereka bayangkan. Idris adalah laki-laki bijaksana dan berilmu tinggi, tapi gelegak api keingin tahuan yang selalu ada di matanya, mereka berkilat makin cerah ketika disodorkan hal-hal baru atau sedang mendengarkan penjelasan malaikat tentang hal yang dia tanyakan. Dan yang paling menggemaskan adalah ketika Idris melihat contoh peradaban asing di luar bumi.

Dia terkesiap dan langsung maju ke tabung penciptaan seperti anak kecil. Matanya berbinar-binar dan mulutnya sampai membentuk huruf 'O', setelah dia puas mengagumi makhluk baru itu, Idris langsung membombardir malaikat-malaikat di dekatnya dengan pertanyaan terkait proyek sampingan ini. Dan pada akhirnya, Idris memutuskan untuk meminta izin kepada Bos Besar untuk terlibat dalam proyek peradaban luar bumi, karena tentu saja Idris tidak ingin melewatkan ini.

Sayangnya permintaan Idris ditolak, dan dia pun bersedih selama beberapa hari. Namun dia kembali semangat lagi ketika dikenalkan dengan cabang ilmu pengetahuan yang lain.

Ketika para malaikat balik menceritakan antusiasme Idris kepada Izrail, malaikat yang biasanya serius itu  _tertawa_ dan memberikannya satu kata sebagai balasannya:

 

"Kan."

 


	2. Alternate Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerita ini adalah fiksi dan semua tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan YME  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini

Ini berawal dengan gurauan, kalimat kosong sekali lewat yang sama sekali tidak serius.

Ada sebuah berita panas menyebar di Surga, Israfil mendapat tugas-pengamatan-garis-miring-liburan dari Bos Besar ke Bumi Manusia, dan Idris bertanya pada Izrail apa pendapatnya soal hadiah itu. Izrail lalu bilang dengan bercanda, kalau liburan dan bebas tugas sementara terdengar asik. Tapi itu mustahil baginya, karena Izrail adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa, dan tidak seperti Israfil; jam kerjanya tidak pernah berhenti.

Ada orang mati setiap detiknya, entah karena penyakit; kecelakaan; kekerasan atau pun penyebab lainnya. Hal ini membuatnya super sibuk, karena sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa; adalah tugasnya untuk menutup kehidupan mereka dengan mencabut ruh dari jasadnya. Dia juga bertanggung jawab untuk mengirim ruh tersebut ke destinasi berikutnya dan membuat laporan karena Izrail adalah anggota tunggal Departemen Kematian. Belum lagi kadang ada rapat dengan ketiga petinggi lainnya dan Bos Besar, juga nongkrong fardu dengan Idris dan kadang ikut proyek-proyek yang dihinggapi oleh sahabatnya itu.

Oke, oke, sebagian besar pekerjaannya memang dilakukan oleh klonnya, tapi mereka tetap Izrail. Pembelahan diri adalah salah satu karunia yang diberikan kepadanya ketika dia menerima Al-Maut. Untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya mencabut nyawa banyak makhluk di saat yang sama; Izrail bisa menciptakan klon sebagai perpanjangan tangannya hingga tak terhingga. Klon-klon itu adalah fragmen dari diri Izrail yang kesadarannya tersambung dan dikendalikan oleh diri sejatinya. Jadi sesungguhnya, Izrail melakukan multitasking secara ekstrim dalam pekerjaannya.

Idris, meski dia tahu kalau Izrail memiliki karunia untuk selalu prima dalam melakukan pekerjaannya, tetap khawatir pada sahabatnya. Izrail kira ini bagian dari kemanusiaan dan kebaikan hatinya, dia selalu peduli kepada orang lain dan ingin menolong mereka jika dia bisa.

Karena itu harusnya Izrail tahu ini akan terjadi. Rasa sayang dan kepedulian Idris kepada Izrail, ditambah rasa ingin tahunya dan tabiatnya untuk menghancurkan kata mustahil, akan menuntun mereka berdua kepada _hal _ini.__

"Idris." Izrail berkata dengan sangat pelan, seperti sedang menjelaskan kalau plastisin tidak boleh dimakan kepada anak kecil. "Aku tidak serius waktu aku bilang kalau aku butuh liburan, aku tidak serius. Kamu tahu aku tidak serius, demi Allah."

Kedua mata coklat Idris berkerlip jahil. Sambil tersenyum manis dia mengulurkan surat izin yang ketika Izrail cek; sudah ditanda tangani oleh Jibril dan Bos Besar.

Oh ya ampun.

Idris tertawa, dia menepuk bahu sahabatnya dan berkata riang. "Jangan lupa siap-siap, kita berangkat lusa siang."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Tentu saja bisa," ujar Idris riang. "Kamu lihat rencana liburan kita sudah disetujui Bos Besar."

Izrail tidak tahu bagaimana Idris mendapat tanda tangan Bos Besar, tapi harusnya dia tidak kaget.

"Bos Besar punya solusi untuk kamu, jadi jangan khawatir," ujar idris. "Lagipula kamu kan sudah biasa membiarkan fragmen-fragmenmu bekerja dan diri sejatimu melakukan hal lain."

"Idris, disini tertulis kalau diri sejatiku akan bebas tugas selama periode ini." Izrail hampir histeris. "Bagaimana fragmen-fragmenku bisa bekerja kalau diri sejatiku bebas tugas???"

Idris mendengkus. "Kuasa Bos Besar di atas segalanya, wahai sahabatku."

Oke. Kali ini Izrail yang tolol.

"Tapi apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau aku tidak bekerja???" Izrail benar-benar histeris.

Idris menatapnya seakan Izrail baru bilang kalau satu tambah satu sama dengan lima. "Liburan, tentu saja."

"Aku setiap hari turun ke Bumi, dan kamu tidak bisa turun ke Bumi. Bagaimana ini bisa disebut liburan???"

Sahabatnya lalu tertawa gemas, dan Idris ingin menjerit; tapi dia tidak melakukannya karena kepala Idris bisa pecah kalau dia menjerit.

"Iz, kata siapa kita akan pergi ke Bumi?"

Oh. Ya Allah.

"Kita akan pergi ke simulasi alam semesta fiksi karangan manusia! Bos Besar sendiri yang menawarkan ini!"

Kali ini Izrail benar-benar menggebuk temannya, dan Idris -si kampret itu- malah makin berseri-seri.

Siapapun tolong ingatkan lagi padanya kenapa mereka bisa berteman.


	3. Canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerita ini adalah fiksi dan semua tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan YME  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini

Idris tidak tahu apa dia harus merasa kesal atau geli. Karena di satu sisi; sahabatnya ditampar orang sampai matanya copot, dan sisi lain; _sahabatnya_ ditampar _orang_ sampai matanya copot.

Dia tidak pernah sadar kalau menjadi seorang nabi juga disertai sebuah kelebihan untuk bisa baku hantam dengan malaikat. Maksudnya, ya, Idris juga sering ikut sesi sparring dengan para malaikat penjaga Surga atau malaikat pemburu yang sedang tidak kebagian shift di bumi, tapi Idris kan memiliki karunia khusus dari Bos Besar yang membuatnya bisa beradaptasi di Surga; jadi harusnya dia pengecualian.

Musa, di sisi lain….

Idris tahu kalau Musa itu keras kepala dan punya masalah manajemen amarah, dan mau bagaimana pun dia pernah membunuh orang karena terbawa emosi. Jadi seharusnya Musa berusaha melawan sekuat tenaga takdirnya bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, tapi tetap saja perkara ini membuat geger Surga… karena… yah, Musa membuat Izrail babak belur dan kehilangan penglihatannya.

Ulul azmi atau bukan, tidak ada manusia yang harusnya seOP ini.

“Aku baik-baik saja,” ujar Izrail saat menemukan Idris mondar-mandir di taman pribadinya “Penglihatanku sudah kembali dan aku prima kembali, kamu tidak perlu khawatir.”

Idris menghentikan langkahnya dan serta-merta mengacungkan telunjuknya kepada Izrail. “Diam, wahai malaikat kematian. Diam sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menertawakan kegagalanmu.”

Izrail memutar matanya. “Rakib bilang kalau Jibril harus mengunci kamu di surga pribadimu supaya kamu tidak terjun bebas ke Bumi, dan aku kutip: ‘ _memberikan Musa pelajaran atas kezalimannya_ ’ karena itu bertentangan dengan perjanjian awal.”

Idris mengerang. “Bagaimana aku tahu di awal kalau kamu akan digebukin oleh Musa sampai matanya copot.”

Sang malaikat kematian mengibaskan tangannya. “Itu bukan poin utamanya. Aku sudah baik-baik saja.”

“Tentu saja itu poin utamanya,” geram Idris. “Kamu temanku, tentu saja aku ingin menampar Musa balik, dan memberikannya selamat karena berhasil memecahkan rekor keberhasilanmu.”

“Wow _.”_

“Kamu malaikat, Iz. Malaikat pencabut nyawa yang merupakan salah satu jawara terbaik Surga, dan merupakan _Employee of the Year_ permanen. Tapi kamu dikalahan oleh _manusia_. Matamu copot, Iz, aku separo ngeri dan separo geli karena ini.”

“Semua ini terjadi karena aku mengambil rupa manusia, dan kita semua tahu kalau kekuatan fisik Musa itu abnormal –belum lagi menghitung sifat buruknya. Dan juga, ini bukan seperti aku bisa _melawan balik_ kepadanya.” Izrail menjelaskan. “Jasmaniku waktu itu serapuh manusia, tapi kalau aku menggunakan kekuatan malaikatku; Musa bisa remuk sekali pukul, aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu.”

Oke, itu masuk akal. Dan Idris juga sudah menduga  kalau Izrail sebenarnya bisa _melawan balik_ tapi tidak dilakukan karena suatu alasan. Tapi tetap saja-

“Mau bagaimana pun juga aku masih geram, Iz. Malaikat pencabut nyawa atau bukan, kamu tetap temanku.”

Izrail mengangkat alisnya. “Bukannya tadi kamu bilang kalau kamu juga merasa geli?” Dia diam sejenak. “Tapi bukan masalah, Bos Besar juga sepertinya merasa geli dengan hal ini. Malaikat pencabut nyawa yang tidak pernah gagal dalam tugasnya dihentikan dan ditampar sampai babak belur oleh manusia.” Izrail mendengus. “Lucu sekali memang.”

Tidak ada makhluk di alam semesta ini yang bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Bos Besar, tapi kali ini Idris bisa sepakat dengan tuannya. _It was kinda funny_.

“Tapi kamu tidak merasa ini lucu.”

“Oh, tentu saja tidak,” ujar Izrail datar. “Aku rasa ini _menyebalkan_.” Dia menghela napas. “Tapi, yah, sudahlah. Hal ini sudah terjadi toh.”

Idris sangat bisa mengerti. Ketika dia masih menjadi rasul dulu dan ada penghalang dalam menjalankan tugasnya, dia sedikit-banyak merasa kesal pada hal itu walau pada akhirnya dia mengikhlaskan itu semua. Karena aturan nomor satu di alam semesta ini, semuanya telah tertulis di Lauhul Mahfuz, jadi apa yang terjadi ya terjadilah. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

 “Baguslah kalau kamu ikhlas,” ujar Idris. “Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Kalau kamu tidak sibuk –diri sejatimu maksudku- bagaimana kalau kita main catur?” Dia sengaja menyebutkan permainan masa depan yang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatian Izrail itu.

Izrail menggeleng. “Maaf, aku harus menolak. Aku harus kembali ke Musa lagi dan menyampaikan keputusan Bos Besar terkait situasi ini.”

“Ada konsekuensi untuk Musa?” Tanya Idris.

“Tidak. Dari pada konsekuensi ini lebih bisa dibilang ujian… tapi, yah, kita akan lihat nanti,” jawab Izrail. “Aku pamit dulu kalau begitu, wahai sahabatku. Sampai jumpa. Assalamualaikum.”

“Waalaikumsalam.”

Idris mengamati punggung manusia Izrail menghilang dari balik pintu belakang kastilnya. Sang nabiyullah lalu menghela napas, dalam hati dia berpikir untuk mengenalkan Izrail kenapa permainan strategi dari masa depan yang lain.

Atau kalau perlu, game komputer juga mungkin? Idris cukup menyukai Plants vs Zombie kalau boleh jujur, dan karena selera mereka mirip, Izrail mungkin juga akan menyukainya.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are asking why the fuck idris has access to future things than the answer is he is kepoan dan sangat teliti orangnya, also Big Boss think he is amusing so that's why


	4. AU (The Green Man future side story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerita ini adalah fiksi dan semua tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan YME  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini

"Apa kabar Khidir?"

Idris menoleh kepada sahabatnya, dia mengangkat alisnya sementara tangannya yang dari tadi mengumpulkan daun-daun jatuh dari Sidratul Muntaha mengapung di udara. "Kok tanya aku? Bukannya kamu yang lebih sering bertemu dengannya?"

"Kan cuma ketemu sekalian lewat. Aku di Bumi kerja terus, enggak punya waktu untuk mampir dan ngobrol dengan dia," balas Izrail tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari daun-daun yang sedang dia baca. Hari ini banyak daun yang berguguran dari Sidrathul Muntaha, mungkin akan ada bencana alam atau aktifitas terorisme di salah satu bagian Bumi. Izrail menghela napas, dia berdoa semoga para manusia malang ini mendapat keringanan dalam kematian dan timbangan amal mereka.

"Tapi kalau sama aku sempat terus, ya," celetuk Idris.

"Ya, kamu kan temanku. Sementara Khidir bukan."

Mendengar kalimat tanpa tedeng aling-aling itu, Idris sontak mendekur gemas. "Aww, Iz, kamu manis sekali, sih."

Izrail memutar matanya. "Aku cuma mengatakan fakta, kok." Dia mengibaskan tangannya. "Tapi serius, apa kabar Khidir?"

"Jauh lebih baik setelah Ramadhan, segala puji untukNya yang menciptakan bulan suci. Khidir sudah tidak uring-uringan lagi, dan kalau kata Ilyas, bentakanku waktu itu menolong juga, sedikit."

Izrail mengangguk mahfum mendengarnya.

Dia dan Idris sudah memahami satu sama lain seutuhnya, hingga Idris tidak perlu bertanya lebih lanjut apa yang dimaksud Izrail saat menanyakan 'kabar' Khidir. Mereka berdua memang agak khawatir dengan moral Khidir yang bisa dibilang ekstrim itu. Karena meski dalam banyak kesempatan dia tidak salah, tetap saja Idris berwalang hati, Khidir tidak seharusnya membebani diri dengan semua kebaikan yang lebih besar yang dia yakini itu. Terutama karena Khidir telah hidup ratusan tahun di Bumi dan membentuk hubungan batiniah dengan Sang Pertiwi.

Ketika Izrail sempat terluka dulu karena Musa, Idris hampir kabur dari Surga dan balas menghajar sang nabi yahudi saat itu juga. Semua itu terjadi dengan refleks, karena rasa sayangnya kepada Iz.

You don't hurt a man's best friend and walk away freely.

Khidir mencintai alam, dan dicintai balik olehnya. Belum lagi mujizat panca indranya yang membuat Khidir bisa mendengar senandung alam.

Idris hanya sekali mendengar senandung alam, itu pun lewat rekaman di Surga dan bukan secara langsung, namun suara menakjubkan itu terekam selamanya dalam sanubari Idris dan terus membuatnya merinding hanya dengan mengingat gubahan itu saja. Ilyas juga tidak bisa mendengar senandung alam, karena Bos Besar menangguhkan kematiannya dengan kata Kun dan bukan melalui perantara mata air kehidupan seperti Khidir, jadi Ilyas tidak mendapat penajaman panca indra sepertinya.

Senandung alam adalah sebuah pengalaman yang bisa mengubah hidupmu.

Dan bagi Khidir yang mendengarnya setiap hari-

-mendengarnya berubah setiap hari.

Idris dan Ilyas tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya hati Khidir saat menyadari betapa sakitnya Bumi Manusia karena perbuatan penghuninya itu. Ditambah lagi, Bos Besar mencabut mujizatnya yang membawa kesuburan dan hijaunya alam dalam langkah kakinya ratusan tahun yang lalu dan menolak untuk memberikan izin itu lagi pada Khidir. Dan Bos Besar juga telah melarang Khidir untuk melakukan apa yang menurut moralnya benar.

Untuk memperbaiki Bumi dari level atas dan mengganti para pemimpin dunia yang tidak peduli menjadi yang peduli, atau setidaknya mampu dibuat 'peduli' oleh Khidir.

Tidak, Khidir tidak punya hak untuk melakukan itu, Idris ingat dia harus meninggikan suaranya untuk mengingatkan Khidir tentang kuasa dan aturan Allah. Mengingatkannya dengan sebab-akibat dan konsekuensi dari setiap perbuatan.

Tidak. Umat manusia telah merusak bumi, dan sekarang mereka harus menanggung akibat dari kerusakan itu. Dan jika mereka mau kerusakan itu berhenti maka mereka harus berubah. Ini adalah hukuman bagi semua orang dan harus diperbaiki oleh semua orang, bukan oleh satu orang saja.

Bukan tanggung jawab seorang bernama Khidir.

Mereka bertengkar setelah itu, bahkan sampai tidak bicara selama tiga hari sebelum akhirnya berbaikan.

Khidir dan Idris lalu sepakat meninggalkan perseteruan ini di belakang. Idris memutuskan untuk membiarkan Ilyas menjadi orang yang mengingatkan dan menasihati Khidir, karena dia takut kelepasan amarahnya dan bertengkar lagi dengan Khidir. Bukan karena dia takut menyinggung perasaan Khidir, sekali-kali perasaannya memang patut disinggung kalau sedang, meminjam istilah orang-orang amerika, full of bullshit, tapi karena permintaan Ilyas sendiri. Ilyas meminta izin kepada Idris untuk mengurus masalah ini sendiri ketika mereka berpuasa bersama Ramadhan nanti, dan Idris mengiyakannya.

Dan sepertinya Ilyas berhasil, karena Khidir sudah tidak begitu uring-uringan dan bahkan bergabung dengan WWF setelah Ramadhan. Bahkan menurut Idris, Khidir sudah mulai kembali ke kepribadian lamanya.

Ilyas benar-benar menakjubkan. Dalam hati dia berjanji akan mengupgrade ponselnya nanti sebagai bentuk terima kasih.

“Idris, apa kamu ada urusan setelah ini?” Izrail tiba-tiba bertanya.

Idris menoleh pada sahabatnya, Iz sudah tidak mengambil daun-daun itu sendiri dan membuat klon yang menggantikan tugasnya.

“Tidak, ada apa memang?”

“Kemarin Daud mengundangku ke tempatnya untuk menyanyikan Zabur. Dia bilang kamu boleh ikut juga, dan Sulaiman ingin berbincang denganmu pula.” Izrail memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. “Bagaimana menurutmu?”

Mata Idris langsung berbinar-binar. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin melewatkan kemerduan suara Daud. “Tentu saja aku akan datang. Terima kasih sudah menyampaikan undangannya, Iz. Kapan katanya?”

“Setelah waktu Ashar, artinya sebentar lagi,” jawab Izrail. “Maaf aku baru bilang sekarang. Kamu tahu aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk terus, aku juga baru bisa mengiyakan ajakan Daud kali ini.”

Idris mengangguk mahfum. “Tidak apa-apa kok.” Dia tersenyum. “Tapi sebaiknya kita segera pergi kalau begitu.” Idris mengulurkan tangannya kepada Izrail dan berkata, “Mari.”

Izrail membalas ulurannya. “Tentu saja.”


End file.
